John, echa un vistazo, por favor
by Saubree
Summary: Traducción. Él sólo quería una taza caliente de té y tostadas después del trabajo, pero no a Sherlock desnudo en su habitación.
1. Sherlock desnudo

**MIS NOTAS**: Hace un par de meses decidí comenzar a traducir algunos fics largos, cortesía de mi insomnio, comencé con –No puede resistir la tentación- un fic demasiado genial como para no ser compartido con todo el mundo de habla española, latina, etc. Aun estoy subiendo capítulos de este increíble fic, así que si alguien quiere pasar por mi perfil y leer esa o cualquier otra historia sería perfectamente genial. El segundo fic que no fue sólo un one-shot es precisamente este, ¡espero que los embelese tanto como a mí! nos leemos abajo con la información de la autora y el link en donde pueden encontrar la historia en su idioma original ;)'

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que puedas reconocer son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta es una **TRADUCCIÓN** ingles-español su titulo original es –John, take a look please- y fue creado por una talentosa persona conocida como – MrsCumberbatch-

¡Diviértanse!

.

.

* * *

.

Si alguien más le hubiera dicho de antemano la imagen, la escena que iba a ver una vez que abriera la puerta de su propia habitación, John H. Watson le habría creído. Sabía que su compañero de piso era capaz de cualquier cosa. Y cuando decía cualquier cosa, era _cualquier cosa. _

Después de un largo día de cirugía, lo único que el doctor quería hacer era cambiar su ropa, tomar una larga ducha, tomar una buena y caliente taza de té y tener una noche en la que pudiera dormir sin detenerse, sin las notas de algún concierto de Vivaldi o Mozart provenientes de abajo, en la sala de estar.

Había pasado a Tesco en su camino a casa. Recordó en menos de tres segundos que se había acabado la leche, jamón, pan, granos… té. Estaba muy seguro de que no había nada que comer en el 221B de Baker Street. Y podía apostar lo que quisieras a que Sherlock no había dejado el apartamento en todo el día. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Un tiro en la oscuridad, por supuesto. Holmes no le había enviado ningún mensaje desde que se fue muy temprano en la mañana: **'Aburrido' –SH**.

Así que, caminando de regreso a su casa con todas las cosas que pensó se necesitaban, encontró a la Sra. Hudson mirando hacia las escaleras. Parecía preocupada, con una profunda arruga entre las cejas. Ella lo saludo, pero antes de dejarlo ir, susurró en su oído algo referente a su otro inquilino.

"Ha estado muy silencioso todo el día, John. Quería ir a ver como estaba pero…"

"No se preocupe, Sra. Hudson. Podría estar durmiendo, al fin."

Ella le sonrió y sin decir una palabra más entró de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Él no le había mentido pero sabía que era imposible decir que Sherlock estaba durmiendo y no por la hora del día. Debido a que con Sherlock Holmes todo podía estar pasando.

La puerta estaba abierta, como siempre, y tanto la sala de estar como la cocina estaban desiertas. Ni una señal de vida ahí. Echó un vistazo a la cocina. El equipo de química no había sido usado y fregadero estaba llenó de tazas así que, al menos, había estado bebiendo té.

La sala de estar estaba tranquila también. El violín se encontraba cuidadosamente posado sobre la mesa y la televisión estaba apagada. Las estanterías estaban completas excepto por su libro de Gray's Anatomy colocado sobre el sofá, cerrado.

Su primera deducción fue que tal vez Sherlock estaba afuera pero su abrigo y bufanda colgaban detrás de la puerta. Así que no, estaba dentro del departamento.

No quería deducir si estaba en su habitación o en el baño, así que dejo las compras sobre la mesa y subió las últimas escaleras de edificio para cambiar su ropa. Estaba silencioso, por lo que nunca pudo haber estado esperando lo que vio.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo un hombre desnudo explorando su propio cuerpo _-¿Qué?_

John Hamish Watson se quedo sin habla. No importaba cuando su cerebro quería enviar señales a los labios, a través de su garganta, no podía articular una palabra. En frente a él y frente a su largo espejo se encontraba Sherlock Holmes desnudo, examinando y mirando a su cuerpo a través del espejo. Su cabellos revuelto y rizado caía sobre su frente y sus largas y pálidas estaban descansando en sus caderas afiladas.

"¿Qu-"

"John, ¿puedes ayudarme? Hay algo malo con migo."

Por segundos que duraron una eternidad para el Doctor, no pudo decir una palabra. Hace unos minutos antes estaba esperando pasar una adorable tarde frente a la televisión, comiendo tostadas con jalea y bebiendo té. Pero en vez de eso, estaba mirando a un hombre desnudo –no, su compañero de piso, desnudo y mirando a su cuerpo como si estuviera mirando una escena del crimen. Parecía desconcertado como si estuviera tratando de deducir algo por l color del barro en los zapatos de alguna victima.

"Me estaba observando esta mañana y tengo algunas manchas debajo de mi cadera y cerca de mi pene, ¿podrías echar un vistazo y decirme que son?

Se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a John, quien todavía estaba en silencio en el marco de la puerta. Se encontraba perdido en el hombre frente a él y su compañero de piso estaba mirando directamente en sus ojos con esos alienígenos ojos grises. Ninguno de los dos notó los pasos acercándose cada vez más a la habitación de John.

"John, olvide darte esta cart- Oh, ¡lo siento! ¡Oh!"

Cuando el Doctor reaccionó, su ama de llaves, no sirvienta, ya se había ido y Sherlock estaba sonriendo, felizmente.

.

_:::_:::_.

* * *

L:

Como ya dije, no es un one-shot, pueden esperar por el siguiente capítulo este fin de semana, o antes si logro pasar mis exámenes, deséenme suerte! Y Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría escuchar lo que piensan ;)' pero como no puedo por favor dejen Reviews!

La historia en su idioma original puede ser encontrada aquí: h t t p : / www . /s/7572190/1/

Y para más informacion de la maravillosa autora puedes visitar su perfil aquí: h t t p : / www . /u/3206944/MrsCumberbatch


	2. Recuéstate

Nada de esto es mío, sigue siendo una traducción ;P. Por los reviews que han dejado, ¡GRACIAS! y a todos lo que pusieron este fic en su lista de favoritos y alerta LOS ADORO. ¡Disfruten! ;)'

.

.

* * *

.

Él estaba muy seguro, no un 99.9% seguro, un 101.85% seguro de que sus mejillas y orejas estaban de color rojo brillante y que su propia sangre estaba circulando dentro de su cabeza. Su corazón dejo de latir, lo podía sentir. Era como si sus sentidos estuvieran en alerta, al igual que en Afganistán.

El hombre frente a él no era otro que Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor en el mundo, y estaba desnudo. Esa sonrisa que había estado en su rostro cuando su ama de llaves apareció se había ido y ahora se hallaba frente al espejo de nuevo, mirando con preocupación a las manchas en su pelvis.

"John, echa un vistazo, por favor."

Finalmente, tras segundos que duraron horas para el Doctor, John se las arregló para analizar lo que estaba viendo y porque Sherlock le estaba pidiendo eso, a él.

"No voy a revisarte, Sherlock. Ve a consulta hay un montón de médicos y…"

El hombre más alto dio unos pocos pasos hasta que estuvo a unos pequeños centímetros de distancia del otro. John Watson no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir ya que ahora su espalda se encontraba contra la pared de su propio cuarto.

"Pero tu eres mi doctor, John."

"¡Pero no voy a examinarte ahí!"

"¿Por qué?"

Se miraron el uno al otro. Sherlock buscaba respuestas y John una forma de desaparecer. Este era su cuarto, el que debía irse era Sherlock, no él.

"¿Por qué John?"

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de John. Tres respiraciones profundas y-

"No puedo, Sherlock. Es-"

"¿Embarazoso, molesto, desagradable, irritante, inconveniente, provocativo? ¿Debo continuar?"

"No, no es-"

"Entonces, si no lo es, echa un vistazo, por favor –Bajó la vista hacia su pelvis y pene- Porque esto me preocupa. Estaba mirándome esta mañana y encontré estas extrañas manchas ¡y no sé lo que son!"

John miró a su compañero de piso. Parecía preocupado, tenía que admitirlo. Pero también estaba actuando como un niño que hace un escándalo cuando su madre no quiere comprarle un juguete. Y también sabía que Sherlock no iba a detener este escándalo hasta que lo examinara.

Con un largo suspiro asintió y empujó a Sherlock fuera de su habitación.

"Espera a que tome una ducha y busque mi maletín. Ve abajo y, por favor, ponte algo encima."

Pero lejos de aceptar sus palabras, Sherlock continuó quejándose.

"¡John! ¡Hazlo ahora, puedo morir!"

"Definitivamente no vas a morir. Nadie muere por manchas en su –su pelvis. Así que ve abajo, ponte algo encima y ve a disculparte con la Sra. Hudson"

"Pero-"

"Nada de peros."

Sherlock rodó sus ojos y se fue directamente a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse y pedir disculpas a su ama de llaves. Encontró su bata azul y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Durante su paseo por los diecisiete escalones, él sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para disculparse, la Sra. Hudson era su ama de llaves pero debía tocar antes de entrar. Sin embargo, iba a disculparse de tomas formas, John no se lo perdonaría.

Golpeó la puerta y escucho los pasos acercándose poco a poco. Cuando la vieja señora abrió la puerta, él le sonrió genuinamente.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querido?"

"Siento tanto lo que ha pasado, Sra. Hudson. Pero realmente no veo la razón del porque debo disculparme, debió haber llamado a la puerta, pero-"

Ella palmeó su hombro y le sonrió sinceramente. "Está bien querido. El Doctor Watson te envió ¿Verdad?"

El Detective asintió con la expresión facial de un niño que había sido castigado por comer galletas antes de la cena.

"Dile que todo está bien."

Cuando cerró la puerta, Sherlock subió por las escaleras. Habían pasado algunos minutos y John nunca tardaba más de cinco minutos en la ducha.

Y estaba en lo correcto porque cuando abrió la puerta John se encontraba sentado en su sillón, con su maletín medico sobre la mesa y leyendo su libro de Gray's anatomy. Había estado leyendo ese libro por la mañana, buscando algunos artículos sobre manchas. Pero no pudo encontrar nada.

"¿Te disculpaste con la Sra. Hudson?"

"Si. Ahora, John, ¿puedes echar un vistazo, por favor?

El Doctor asintió y miró hacia el sofá.

"Recuéstate."

_:::_:::_

* * *

L;

¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como siempre, si encuentran algún error grave por favor no duden en comunicármelo. Estaré publicando el siguiente cap en unas cuantas horas. ¡Los reviews no hacen daño! ;D


	3. Bajo mi pelvis y en mi pene, John

¡Oh! Wow, ups… Mis disculpas, ya había subido este capítulo, y ahora que reviso sus comentarios creó que, de hecho, no lo conseguí. O_N' ¡Tonta conexión! El siguiente capítulo lo subiré enseguida de este, si hay algún problema y no lo pueden ver por favor envíenme un mensaje.

Bueno, ¡Deléitense!

.

.

* * *

.

John trató muy fuerte, si esto hubiera sido posible en alguna manera, de detener a sus mejillas y orejas de tornarse rojo brillante por toda la sangre que llegaba directamente a su cabeza. Su rostro era el rostro de un medico muy serio que enfrentaba un caso muy serio con un paciente muy serio. Aun cuando sabía que su paciente no era una persona muy seria, cuando no era un caso muy serio y él no era un doctor muy serio (¡que era!). John trató muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, su compañero de piso, en lugar de ayudar a superar la situación que claramente era vergonzosa para el doctor, se comportaba como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

Para John esta no era la cosa más común. Y él era un doctor. Presumiblemente debía ver y hacer cosas que las personas que no habían asistido a la Escuela de Medicina no podían hacer. Pero esta situación estaba arrasando con sus nervios.

Para Sherlock incluso podría ser mejor que escuchar los intentos fallidos de Lestrade para resolver un crimen. Incluso mejor que humillar a Anderson, y la lista podía continuar.

Al escuchar la palabra '_Recuéstate'_ Sherlock reaccionó como un niño a quien le habían permitido abrir sus regalos antes de la mañana de Navidad.

Estaba listo para quitarse la bata de noche, pero John le aseguró que no era necesario. Sin embargo, se encontraba peleando contra Sherlock Holmes. Y, Sherlock Holmes, siempre hace lo que quiere.

Se la quitó en un movimiento rápido y se colocó en el sofá posando sus dos brazos bajo su cabeza, listo para ser examinado.

El Doctor Watson tomó un par de guantes, los deslizó y luego buscó algo en su maletín pero Sherlock sabía que era una excusa para mirar hacia otro lado.

Cinco segundos más tarde, John comenzó a hacer lo que le habían solicitado.

"Dime donde están las –las manchas."

Sherlock Holmes era mejor conocido por su trabajo, sus deducciones y actitudes. Sólo unos pocos sabían sobre sus aptitudes para la actuación. Y entre esos 'pocos' se encontraba John. Él sabía de lo que era capaz Sherlock con el fin de resolver un caso, pero esta vez no podía decir a ciencia cierta si su compañero de piso estaba actuando o si realmente estaba preocupado por las manchas.

Y, con una mirada preocupada, el ceño fruncido entre las cejas y una fina línea en sus labios, Sherlock respondió.

"Aquí –con su dedo índice apuntó a su pelvis, justo debajo de sus caderas- y en mi _pene_."

John, de una manera muy tacita, tomó un profundo respiro y con una mano movió el vello púbico para obtener una mejor vista de las manchas.

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo, sabía a lo que John estaba mirando.

"Sher-"

"En mi pene, John. Ahí hay más y-"

"Sher-"

"Estoy realmente preocupado porque-"

"Sher-"

"Me encontraba en la ducha esta mañana-"

"Sher-"

"Nunca había-"

"¡Sherlock!"

John parecía furioso, su rostro tenía una sombra muy brillante de color rojo. Y la expresión de Sherlock no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

_::_::_

* * *

;P

¿Les agradó? ¿Curiosos?

¡ Gracias por todos los reviews !

;)'


	4. Algo duro bajo su mano

¡Diviértanse!

.

.

* * *

"Sherlock-"

"John, escucha-"

"No, Sherlock, tu escúchame. No son manchas, no del tipo '_puedo morir'_. Estos son sólo lunares. _Lunares_, Sherlock."

John aun seguía sonrojado por la situación y Sherlock parecía sorprendido. _Actuaba_ como si lo hubiera sorprendido.

Aunque, el medico no se dio cuenta de el hecho de que su mano seguía en el cuerpo de Sherlock. Su mano derecha en la cadera izquierda y la mano izquierda en su pene.

Sherlock se sintió seducido por el toque de su compañero de piso. Usaba guantes, sí, pero aun podía sentir el calor de esas manos médicas. Y lo estaba poniendo duro… bajo el tacto de John.

"¡Pero se veía peligroso para mí! Me encontraba mirando a mi pene esta mañana y-"

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo para mirar a tu pene y encontrar estos lunares? Sherl-"

"Era mi erección matutina y-"

Al sonido de la palabra _erección_ John sintió algo duro debajo de su mano izquierda. Su pulgar podía hacerle sentir la presión arterial. Algo malo estaba pasando debajo su mano izquierda…

Cuando John miró abajo donde sus manos se encontraban reposando sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

El pene erecto de Sherlock se encontraba detenido por su mano. Duro.

_Sherlock. Pene. Duro_.

La realización del hecho hizo que John saltara de su asiento, tomando unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando sorprendido.

Su compañero de piso cambio su posición desde el sofá y trató de calmar al doctor. El rostro de John estaba pálido y su boca era la exacta replica de una 'o'.

"John."

"Sher-¡Sherlock! ¿Que estas haciendo?

"John-"

Pero el doctor tomó su abrigo y se precipitó a las escaleras, dejando a Sherlock solo en la sala de estar, desnudo, viéndolo irse por el frio cristal de la ventana.

* * *

No podía recordar cuanto caminó pero debió haber sido un largo rato ya que su pierna le dolía de nuevo y las tiendas no eran las mismas que usualmente recordaba de por lo menos diez cuadras alrededor de Baker Street.

Su mente todavía se encontraba procesando los eventos de esa tarde. Primero, su compañero de piso desnudo mirándose al espejo en su habitación. Segundo, la pobre Sra. Hudson testigo de la escena y ahora, estaba seguro de que ella iba a sonreírle en una forma muy sugestiva. '_Sabía que ustedes dos no necesitaban dos habitaciones'_. Y finalmente, la última cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado, poner a sherlock _duro_.

Se encontró mirando a su reflejo a través de la ventana de una tienda. Pensando en que Sherlock le hizo sonrojarse como una colegiala -¿Qué?

¿Él se ruborizó por Sherlock Holmes? ¿El hombre que se proclamaba así mismo como un sociópata, el único detective consultor del mundo? Algo debería sentirse mal. No podía pensar en él de esa forma. Tenía una novia (o algo parecido) y una vida. ¿Los súbitos eventos de esta tarde amenazaban los cimientos de su vida?

¿Sherlock Holmes era más que un compañero de piso para él?

Giró sobre sus talones de vuelta a Baker Street. La valentía del soldado iba a ser probada.

…._.…

* * *

L:

¡No olviden decírme lo que piensan! La razón por la que decidí traducir este fic fue por los temas que aborda y como los describe ;3 Me encanta, ¡Gracias por todos sus Reviews!

Los siguientes dos, y últimos capítulos, estarán listos antes de mañana al medio día. (¡Deseenme suerte en mis resultados de examen!)


	5. Quiero a Sherlock

**¡_Por favor lean las notas del autor al final_! ¡Chaoo y los amo!**

**Si bueno, mis planes de actualizar esto el martes volaron a una mejor vida, justo como mis calificaciones T_T¿ Al menos sólo fue una materia pero aun así pfff *dolor***

**De cualquier forma, traducir es como una terapia, no sólo para mi insomnio sino para mi mal humor con todo lo de la escuela así que ¡Disfruten! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Puede que te sorprenda que un hombre pueda resolver sus problemas de sexualidad, sus sentimientos y su relación con su compañero de piso en un recorrido a través de quince cuadras.

Le tomó veinte minutos llegar al dos-dos-uno B de Baker Street. Y le llevó el mismo tiempo resolver sus problemas. Resolver sus dificultades. Las dificultades que él sabía que tenía gracias a los eventos de esta tarde.

John Hamish Watson no había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida hasta ese momento. Así que con un rápido movimiento, removió las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta negra del edificio, buscando a Sherlock.

* * *

Mirar a John irse sin hacer nada lo estaba dañando. Fácilmente pudo tomar su bata de dormir o tal vez una manta y correr tras él para explicarle. O incluso correr desnudo por la calle si era necesario pero no hizo nada.

Su bata de dormir pesaba sobre sus hombros, incluso cuando era lo único cubriendo su cuerpo. Trató de hacer un poco de té pero no era lo mismo. John siempre hacía las cosas mejor: Té, limpiar, cocinar e incluso ¡mezclar compuestos químicos!

Todo era mejor con John. Y tal vez sus acciones harían que se fuera lejos de él.

Tendría que haber pensado en ello de una manera diferente, pero fue empeorando. Era difícil ver a John en la manera en que lo veía. Era difícil esconder las miradas, los toques… las erecciones.

Sherlock Holmes supo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron que John Watson era el hombre que iba a estar siempre a su lado. Asesinó a un hombre tan sólo veinticuatro horas después de su primer encuentro en Bart's. Pasó una noche entera leyendo libros, buscando pistas, y se convirtió en el blanco de una mafia china después de haber sido confundido con él. Incluso tuvo suficiente Semtex en su pecho como para volar una calle entera.

John había asesinado, había mentido, había corrido y había arriesgado su vida por él. Y él sentía que no había echo nada a cambio. La única cosa que hacía era tocar el violín a altas horas de la noche, incluso cuando sabía que John necesitaba dormir porque tenía un turno temprano por la mañana en el trabajo, no comprar leche, té o guisantes. Ni siquiera preocuparse por la limpieza de su hogar. Y no hablemos a cerca del equipo de química sobre la mesa de la cocina y las partes del cuerpo por todas partes.

La taza de té se sentía fría bajo su tacto. Era inútil. El té de John era el único que lo ayudaba a pensar y su propio té lo hacía sentirse mal.

Definitivamente debería haber pensado en otra forma de hacer notar sus sentimientos ante John y-

Podía escuchar pasos muy desesperados acercarse. Y cuando el dueño de esos pasos abrió la puerta, casi dejo caer su té.

"John, estoy tan-"

"Ven aquí, Sherlock."

Los labios del doctor estaban en los suyos. Y se sentía como el cielo. Sherlock se sintió aliviado y respondió al beso con impaciencia. Sus sueños, sus fantasías se estaban realizando.

John se alzó de puntillas con la intensión de besarlo mejor y la columna vertebral de Sherlock se encontraba arqueada. Pero, en ese momento, la diferencia en sus estaturas no podía detenerlos. El doctor sentía algo duro golpeándolo y dejo caer su mano izquierda para llegar a él. Sherlock estaba duro de nuevo, como él.

El único detective consultor del mundo abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el toque de John. Era incluso mejor que antes.

"John, lo siento."

No le gustaba romper el beso pero era necesario para dejar las cosas claras.

"Vamos a mi cama, quiero tener una mejor vista de esos lunares."

El hombre de cabello oscuro sonrió libremente, mostrando sus dientes y siguió a su doctor a la habitación.

**Fin**.

* * *

_L_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ese fue el final. ¿Qué piensan? **_

_**Bueno, la cosa es: He escrito un capítulo SEXY, que es el final –Extra- de esto. No estoy tan segura sobre eso aun. Pero se lo dejare a ustedes. **_

_**Díganme si quieren leerlo. Si la respuesta es positiva, lo voy a actualizar lo antes posible. Si la respuesta es negativa sobre esto, estará bien por mí.**_

_**¡Gracias por todos los Reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!**_

Mis notas: Bien, pues esta nota la escribió en este capítulo la autora original del fic, así que, siguiendo con su método, quisiera pedirles su opinión sobre el capitulo Extra. Si desean que lo tradusca; ¡Está en sus manos ahora! Se hará como ustedes deseen! ;D

;)'


	6. La valentía del soldado

¡Gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios! Lo prometido es deuda, Aquí va ¡Enamórense!

.

.

* * *

.

La sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos suaves y cálidas sobre su cuerpo y su piel tan cerca lo estaban poniendo duro, y recordó todas esa noches en las que solía mirarlo dormir.

No le importaba lo que las personas pudieran pensar. No le importaba que una noche John tal vez despertara. La única cosa que podía calmar su mente y su cuerpo, era ver a John dormir.

Su cuerpo, su cuerpo casi desnudo, bajo la sábana fina y blanca era algo que estaba acostumbrado a mirar todas las noches. Cada noche después del incidente en la piscina. John saltó y salvó su vida.

Se asemejaba a un Dios griego. Sus brazos tenían músculos que estaban completamente escondidos bajo varias capas de ropa durante el día. Su pecho lucía como si los arquitectos del cielo lo hubieran esculpidos por si mismos. Y su vientre rollizo era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Y su cabello. El cabello de John era la cosa más sexy que jamás hubiera tocado. Era suave, rubio y pintado con algunos tonos grises.

Y sus labios. Sus labios eran delgados y de color rosa. Y ahora sabía que eran suaves. Los labios de John sabían a gloria. Como el té y las tostadas, como mermelada de fresa.

Dejo los labios de John y lo besó en la línea de la mandíbula, en su cuello, su piel. Su piel sabía diferente. Tenía un sabor a jabón y olía como John y sus suéteres.

No podía recordar como terminaron en su cama, casualmente la más grande. Cayeron juntos, el doctor sobre él, sus erecciones presionando juntas como si estuvieran luchando entre sí.

Instintivamente, Sherlock separó las piernas y John lo tomó como una invitación. Empujó_,_ como si estuviera penetrado en él y Sherlock gimió de placer. Estaba mirando a las estrellas. No le digas que había un techo sobre ellos, porque lo negaría. Sherlock estaba, literalmente, mirando a las estrellas.

John desabrochó sus pantalones y el detective consultor no podría decir como su compañero de piso quitó todas sus ropas. Pero se encontraban totalmente desnudos. Y nadie podía detenerlos.

Nadie podía detenerlos. Ni siquiera la falta de cosas necesarias, como lubricante y condones.

Ne les _importaba_.

Necesitaban estar _juntos_.

Necesitaban estar _cerca_.

Necesitaban sentir al _otro_.

Necesitaban sus _cuerpos_.

John estaba fuera de su mente. Podía sentir el líquido preseminal en su cabeza y, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo recogió con su mano izquierda, la misma mano que había puesto a Sherlock duro unas horas atrás, y toco su entrada.

Sherlock gimió más fuerte y su rostro se sonrojo. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Sherlock Holmes sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

Y eso le hacía sentirse más ansioso e impaciente. Necesitaba estar adentro de Sherlock. Y estaba determinado a tomarlo, nadie ni nada iba a detenerlo.

El hombre más alto posó sus piernas al lado de la cintura del doctor, haciéndole más fácil _tomarlo_. Y sin ningún tipo de palabras o expresiones, John entró en el interior de Sherlock.

Y perdió la conciencia.

No literalmente, claro.

Pero no había ninguna necesidad de palabras. John no necesitaba escuchar la aprobación de Sherlock. Necesitaban estar tan cerca como les fuera posible. Tan cerca como sus cuerpos lo permitieran.

Hundió la cara en el hombro de su amante. No podía recordar lo pálida que su piel era en esa área, y los lunares, los lunares de su cuello, la suavidad de su piel… todo lo hacía sentirse más excitado. Su mano izquierda se encontraba sobre la cadera de Sherlock y su otra mano apoyaba su propio peso junto a la cabeza del detective.

Sin embargo, permaneció con el rostro oculto en su hombro, en el más profundo olor que emanaba de su piel. De pronto, ese olor cambio. El olor de toda la habitación cambió.

Ellos y la habitación olían a _sexo_.

Sherlock era tan estrecho, tan estrecho que lo estaba volviendo loco. Perdió su mente sobre eso y entonces sintió su tacto.

Sus largas y pálidas manos se posaron en su trasero, tratando de hacer la penetración más profunda. Sus uñas, dios sus uñas se enterraban en su piel y entonces se movieron a su espalda. Seguramente iba a dejar algunas marcas, pero no importaba.

Aun seguía ahí, con su rostro en el hombro de Sherlock, cuando sintió dos lagrimas caer sobre su mejilla.

Él le había hecho _llorar_.

Lo había _lastimado_.

No se había preocupado por _Sherlock_.

Solo se preocupó por él y por su _placer_.

"Sherl-"

El detective lo besó en una forma que pudo haber muerto en ese instante y hubiera sido feliz.

"_Más fuerte."_

Él hizo lo que se le ordenó e incluso puso las largas y pálidas piernas de Sherlock en su cintura. Penetró de nuevo, con más rudeza, pero escuchó una risa.

Nunca detuvo sus movimientos, pero miró a su amante, quien estaba debajo de él. Frunció el ceño. Sherlock estaba riendo.

Sherlock besó su oreja y le dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"Vamos, John, muéstrame la valentía del _soldado_. Mas fuerte, jodeme más fuerte John."

Y esas palabras mágicamente lo hicieron sentirse fuerte de nuevo. Sintió un aire de fuerzas que necesitaban ser usadas. Y Sherlock era su objetivo. Lo había decidido. Sherlock iba a gritar su nombre e iba a pagar por esa risa.

John le iba a mostrar y le haría sentir la valentía de el soldado.

Y lo hizo.

Sherlock gritó su nombre por primera vez desde que comenzaron. Y fue excitante. Lo hacía sentir más duro, incluso más.

John estaba seguro de que iba a atesorar ese grito.

No iba a olvidarlo.

Recordaría ese grito por el resto de su vida.

Porque _él_ hizo a _Sherlock_ gritar su nombre con placer.

Y también, se aseguraría de que nadie nunca haría gritar a Sherlock de ese modo. Iba a ser el único. El único que podría sentir esos labios, esas uñas enterradas en su piel, esos cabellos púbicos en los suyos y ese olor. El aroma de Sherlock y sexo.

El doctor, también soldado, estaba ahí. Él estaba ahí. Y sabía que su amante estaba también.

No iba a decirle, pero él necesitaba escuchar su voz en su oído. Esa voz profunda que podría cambiar todo su mundo y toda su vida sólo por él.

"Córrete por mi John. Vente adentró de mí. Córrete, soldado."

_Soldado_.

Y así lo hizo, al igual que su amante.

John Watson, ex medico del ejército, cayó sobre Sherlock. Estaban sudorosos y compartían el mismo olor. El olor a sexo.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que sintieron que sus bocas estaban secas. Y tal vez era invierno pero se sentían como si estuvieran bajo el cielo más caliente en el desierto del Sahara.

"Sherlock- Sherlock-"

No podía hablar. Tenía la boca seca y estaba cansado. Y pensó que su pene se iba a caer. Pero su ex compañero de piso, ahora amante, silenció su intento con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Sherlock Holmes besó su pecho y apoyó la cabeza ahí. Su mano derecha corría sobre el cuerpo de su medico. Sonrió cuando miró abajo.

John tenía los mismos lunares cerca de su pene, al igual que él.

Los lunares eran una buena excusa después de todo.

_::_::_

* * *

L_

Si, bueno, parece que no soy buena en esto! Traducir este tipo de escenas es un poco más ummm difícil, aunque con todo me gustó al final, pues, no sé creo que hay algunas cosas extrañas.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y GRACIAS a todos por darse el tiempo para leer esto y además dejar Reviews, ¡Sigan! los adoro por eso y, aunque no regrese muchos de los reviews que escribieron, quiero que sepan que todos y cada uno marcaron una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me he divertido mucho con esto y, de nuevo, todo mi amor a MrsCumberbatch por escribir esta maravillosa pieza y además dejarme traducirla!

Espero que nos leamos de nuevo en algún otro fic o traducción. Yeah, es una invitación a mi perfil xDD.


End file.
